


Wolf Plush

by steammmpunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Derek with his wolf plush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Plush

**Author's Note:**

> It’s silly and cliché, but I can’t help but think of wee baby Derek with a much beloved wolf plush that he carries around everywhere.
> 
> After the fire, Laura got him this new one, because she’s Laura and she’s his big sister always, but Derek refuses saying he’s not a child anymore and it’s all wrong anyway. He’s thinking he doesn’t deserve nice things at all, even small things, he let his whole family burned and dead after all. But those nights when Laura’s not there and he’s alone, if he lies down with the plush and closes his eyes, and pretends just for a little while, takes in the imaginary smell of burnt things, of his family, then nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/33942753400/its-silly-and-cliche-but-i-cant-help-but-think)


End file.
